Mardi Gras
by Archimede
Summary: OS. Durant toute la journée, Severus avait dû supporter ses incapables d'élèves ainsi qu'une rébellion de Gryffondor. Aussi, quand Neville l'avait invité à dîner chez lui le soir, il n'aurait jamais cru que la soirée soit aussi mouvementée… ou pas.


**Titre :** Mardi Gras

**Rated :** M

**Auteur :** Archimède

**Bêta correctrice :** Mirabelle31

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris : rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi.

**Particularité : **Romance/Humour. Il s'agit d'un Slash Yaoï donc mention de relation entre hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin ! Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**Résumé :** Durant toute la journée, Severus avait dû supporter ses incapables d'élèves ainsi qu'une rébellion de Gryffondor. Aussi, quand Neville l'avait invité à dîner chez lui le soir, il ne n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle soit aussi mouvementée… ou pas.

**Note :** Je vous présente mon tout premier écrit. Il s'agit d'un One-Shot écrit à l'occasion de l'anniversaire d'Alan Rickman. L'idée m'est venue mardi sur un coup de tête et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire. J'espère que le résultat va vous plaire, en tout cas j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire.

**Dédicace :** Crapounette, cet OS est un cadeau spécialement pour toi, pour te remercier de ta patience et de ce que tu as fait pour moi =) Merci !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>MARDI GRAS<strong>

* * *

><p>En ce jour pluvieux qu'était le Mardi 21 Février, Severus Snape donnait cours aux Septième Année de Poudlard. Il était exactement dix-sept heures et il ne restait plus qu'une heure avant la fin des cours.<p>

Depuis une heure donc, les élèves de Serpentard et Gryffondor s'efforçaient de préparer une potion de Pimentine afin de compléter les réserves de l'infirmerie qui se vidaient à une vitesse folle en raison des rhumes et de l'épidémie de grippe qui étaient apparus avec la fraîcheur de l'hiver, plutôt rude en cette année.

Severus était assis à son bureau, corrigeant des copies tout en vérifiant du coin de l'œil que ses cornichons d'élèves n'aient pas l'idée saugrenue de tenter de chaparder le chaudron de leurs voisins, sans quoi Madame Pomfresh se ferait un plaisir de venir lui hurler dans ses oreilles et une infirmière en colère était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait aujourd'hui.

Poussant un soupir de frustration, Severus se leva et commença à marcher entre les rangs, vérifiant que les potions avançaient bien. Même si tout semblait aller pour le mieux, il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer la capacité de ces élèves là réunis ensemble pour faire d'un cours, en apparence sans danger, un vrai capharnaüm.

Mais pourquoi fallait-il que Serpentard et Gryffondor soient toujours ensemble pour les potions ? Pourquoi ne pas mettre Serpentard et Poufsouffle à la place… Réflexion faite, cela serait probablement _pire_. L'émotivité des Poufsouffle empêcherait ses élèves de se concentrer convenablement en cours et ils n'auraient pas alors les notes qu'ils leur revenaient de droit. Serdaigle alors ? Non, définitivement pas. Ces derniers prétendraient avoir la science infuse, et Severus ne voulait pas avoir à faire face à un combat de coqs entre les deux maisons afin de savoir qui des élèves des deux maisons étaient les meilleurs sachant que la fierté et l'honneur des Serpentard seraient mis en jeu alors que du côté des Serdaigle, leur volonté de prouver une fois de plus qu'ils étaient les meilleurs les pousseraient à se surpasser, faisant de l'ombre à ses élèves chéris. Ne restait plus que les Gryffondor… ces petits êtres honnis dont le seul but dans l'existence était de tout faire pour pourrir la vie des petits princes de sa maison.

Reprenant ses esprits, il observa attentivement l'avancée des préparations de ses élèves. Circulant lentement entre chaque rangée, il se penchait de temps en temps sur le chaudron d'un vert et argent quand il voyait celui-ci en difficulté, et lui posait des questions afin de le remettre subtilement sur le droit chemin. Qui osait dire qu'il favorisait ses élèves ? Il ne faisait que poser des questions à ces derniers et leur faisait comprendre par eux-mêmes où était l'erreur qu'ils étaient en train de commettre afin de la corriger. Non il ne donnait pas de conseils. Comment cela, il ne faisait cela avec aucun élève appartenant à une autre maison ? Était ce de sa faute si ces derniers étaient des ignares qui préféraient faire passer sa matière en dernier ou qui se prenaient pour des génies alors qu'ils n'y connaissaient strictement rien ? Absolument pas. Et Severus Snape n'était pas de mauvaise foi, il constatait seulement un fait.

Quand il eut fini de faire le tour des rangs des Serpentard qui avaient bénéficié de ses conseils avisés, il se dirigea avec un petit sourire en coin vers celui des Gryffondor.

- Mr Abercrombie, puis-je savoir ce que vous avez préparé exactement ? Fit le Maître des Potions en se penchant au dessus du chaudron du garçon qui essaya de rester stoïque malgré les quelques rires qui fusèrent du côté des vert et argent.

N'en tenant pas compte, le professeur continua :

- Tous les ingrédients sont notés au tableau, Mr Abercrombie, ainsi que le protocole de préparation dans votre livre. Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous avez oublié ?

Euan Abercrombie baissa les yeux vers son livre et chercha ce qu'il avait bien pu oublier comme étape. Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de dire ou faire quoique ce soit, Snape reprit :

- Force m'est de constater, et cela m'arrache le cœur de dire cela, que vous êtes encore pire que Mr Londubat lorsqu'il était encore élève à Poudlard. Bien qu'étant un élève déplorable, lui au moins savait faire la différence entre les chiffres représentant les étapes cinq et six. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, et vous aurez une retenue avec Madame Pomfresh ce soir même après le dîner.

- Quoi ? Mais monsieur ce soir c'est…

- Un problème avec ce que je viens de dire Mr Abercrombie peut-être ? Susurra le professeur d'une voix doucereuse.

- Non, aucun Monsieur, répondit Euan en baissant les yeux.

- Bien. Vous en profiterez par la même occasion pour expliquez à l'infirmière pourquoi elle n'aura pas assez de stock de potion de Pimentine pour ses étudiants.

Puis d'un claquement de doigt, le chaudron se vida, et Snape continua sa ronde entre les différentes rangées des rouge et or sous le regard furieux de Euan qui ne l'entendait pas ce cette oreille.

**XxX**

Quand la sonnerie retentit, sonnant dix-huit heures soit la fin des cours, les élèves ayant eu potions se précipitèrent pour sortir des cachots devenus glaciaux. La deuxième heure n'avait pas été de tout repos surtout pour le pauvre Directeur des Serpentard qui avait vu ses élèves de Gryffondor monter un simulacre de mutinerie contre lui. Pour ce faire, ils avaient chacun à leur tour raté leur potion, prétextant que l'équité n'était pas respectée dans son cours et que si Mme Pomfresh avait une réflexion à faire concernant le manque de potion de Pimentine pour soigner les élèves malades, c'était entièrement sa faute car il ne permettait pas aux élèves n'appartenant pas à sa maison de travailler dans de bonnes conditions.

Furieux, Severus les avait toisés froidement avant de déclarer que si de tels incapables n'étaient pas aptes à lire correctement des indications et d'écouter en cours, il ne pouvait rien faire pour eux. Il avait ensuite déclaré que tous seraient en retenue pour le reste de la soirée et qu'ils devraient se rendre à l'infirmerie afin d'aider la maîtresse des lieux à concocter le nombre de potions manquantes et que s'ils trouvaient qu'il était dur avec eux, alors ils n'avaient encore rien vu de ce que c'était de travailler en « étroite » collaboration avec leur si gentille infirmière.

Évidemment, les rouge et or avaient crié au scandale et l'intrépide – ou suicidaire, au choix – Euan Abercrombie avait clamé haut et fort qu'il en parlerait avec son Directeur de Maison.

Severus s'était contenté d'un sourire ironique, sachant parfaitement que ce dernier ne ferait jamais rien contre lui. Alors quand la cloche avait sonné, tous les Gryffondor étaient sortis plus que furieux sous les rires moqueurs de leurs camarades vert et argent.

Une fois tous les élèves sortis, Severus se permit de souffler avant de ranger ses affaires et de prendre la direction de son bureau. Quand il arriva, il posa ses affaires dans un coin de son bureau en bois poli avant de se rendre vers le buffet qui se trouvait sur la droite. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un verre qu'il remplit de Whisky-Pur-Feu avant de le boire cul-sec.

Alors qu'il finissait tout juste son verre, on frappa à la porte. D'un ton sec, il dit à l'opportuniste qu'il pouvait entrer.

- Bonjour Severus, fit la voix douce de Neville Londubat. Je suis désolé de te déranger, je sais que tu viens de finir tes cours, mais je voulais m'entretenir avec toi.

- Je vois, commença le Maître des potions. Je suppose que tu as, par hasard, croisé les élèves qui sortaient tout juste de mon cours et qu'ils se sont empressés de te parler de l'injustice qu'ils vivent quand ils sont en cours de potions ?

Le ton était clairement ironique. Neville poussa un soupir, même après toutes ces années le professeur n'avait pas changé et il savait que cela n'était pas prêt d'arriver. Mais il gardait un petit espoir au fond de lui car il savait que ce dernier faisait des efforts depuis quelques temps.

- Et bien oui et non. Disons que j'ai effectivement croisé tes élèves en venant ici mais je ne suis pas venu te parler de ça ce soir. Si je suis là, c'est pour une toute autre raison.

Depuis la fin de la guerre il y a de cela quatre ans, Neville Londubat avait pris de l'assurance. En sauvant in-extremis son professeur d'une mort certaine, les deux hommes avaient noué une amitié solide et se vouaient un profond respect qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas avant. Depuis lors, Severus avait en quelque sorte pris le jeune homme sous son aile et l'avait aidé à se reconstruire loin de tout.

Ils étaient partis ensemble dans un coin reculé de la campagne anglaise dans l'une des anciennes propriétés de la famille Prince que le Maître des potions avait hérité de sa mère. Ils avaient passé plusieurs semaines seuls avant que Severus ne revienne un soir, accompagné.

- De quoi veux-tu me parler dans ce cas si ce n'est de _tes_ élèves ? Demanda Severus en insistant bien sur le « tes », ce qui arracha un sourire amusé à Neville.

- Tu ne changeras jamais, soupira le jeune homme en secouant légèrement la tête, amusé malgré tout. Je voulais te dire que ce soir _vous_ êtes invités à la maison.

- À la maison ? Fit Severus en haussant un sourcil sarcastique aux paroles de son jeune ami.

- Parfaitement, dit Neville en levant la tête avec une lueur de défi au fond des yeux.

- Et pourquoi devrais-je accepter ?

- Peut-être parce que si tu ne viens pas, j'en connais un qui risque de faire un scandale…

La fin avait été murmurée, mais le Maître des potions comprit très bien ce que ces paroles impliquaient.

- Très bien, _nous_ serons là.

- Super, soyez là pour vingt et une heures. Et ne soyez pas en retard, déclara Neville en se dirigeant vers la porte du bureau afin de sortir.

- Dehors ! S'écria Severus, sous les rires du jeune homme qui referma la porte derrière lui.

Avec un soupir, Severus s'assit à son bureau. Il regarda toutes les affaires qui se trouvaient dessus et jeta un coup d'œil à son horloge murale. Celle-ci affichait dix-huit heures vingt-cinq. Jetant à nouveau un coup d'œil sur son bureau, il décida de finir de corriger les copies qu'il avait commencées lors du désastre qu'avait été son dernier cours avant de retourner chez lui.

Depuis maintenant deux ans, il vivait en permanence dans son petit cottage, Neville étant parti au même moment pour vivre avec sa moitié.

Severus sourit en se remémorant le moment où l'ancien Gryffondor lui avait annoncé qu'il partait. Il avait bafouillé pendant un long moment sans savoir vraiment quoi dire, ayant peur en vérité de la réaction de ce dernier. Mais le professeur s'était contenté d'un sourire avant de déclarer que tant qu'il était heureux et qu'il honorerait sa moitié comme il se devait – sous peine de représailles douloureuses, – alors il avait sa bénédiction. Puis il avait fini en disant que désormais, il était enfin débarrassé d'un morveux qui ne savait toujours pas faire de potions convenables, mais qui avait au moins le mérite de pouvoir devenir un professeur de Botanique compétent s'il acceptait de passer le test que lui proposait la vieille McGonagall depuis que la pauvre Pomona Chourave était tombée malade quelques semaines plus tôt.

Neville s'était alors présenté quelques jours plus tard, poussé par les bons conseils de Severus mais aussi car son tendre amour avait décidé de lui faire la grève du sexe s'il ne se présentait pas à son « entretien ». Après l'avoir passé avec une facilité qui l'étonna lui-même, Neville devint, sous les félicitations de la nouvelle directrice, le nouveau professeur de Botanique. Ses débuts en tant que professeur avaient été un peu difficiles car prendre les élèves en plein milieu de l'année n'avaient pas été une chose aisée, mais avec l'aide de Snape et son passé de combattant de la lumière, cela avait contribué à imposer un certain respect chez les « morpions », dixit sa moitié, et il avait pu commencer relativement serein.

Revenant au présent, Severus constata qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées et que s'il ne voulait pas être en retard, il ferait mieux de se dépêcher de finir de corriger ses copies afin de rentrer chez lui.

A dix-neuf heures, il termina enfin. S'étirant tel un chat, il se leva et rangea son bureau d'un coup de baguette magique, avant de se tourner vers la porte et de la verrouiller, y apposant un sort qui fit apparaître une marque argentée qui informait les éventuels « visiteurs » qu'il était aux abonnés absents. Une fois qu'il fut assuré que tout était en ordre, il se dirigea vers sa cheminée. Prenant une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette, il se plaça au centre de l'âtre et s'écria :

- _Willow Cottage_ _!_

Puis il disparut dans les flammes vertes. Le voyage dura quelques secondes avant qu'il n'atterrisse dans un salon. En se redressant, il épousseta sa cape tout en regardant autour de lui.

Le salon dans lequel il se trouvait était constitué d'un canapé beige faisant face à la cheminée ainsi que de deux fauteuils de part et d'autre de celui-ci. Une petite table basse en Saule était disposée au pied du canapé, tandis que dans la partie droite de la pièce était parsemée quelques meubles de bois massif se reflétant dans le miroir tapissant le mur. A l'opposé se trouvait une grande table faite du même bois autour de laquelle trônaient huit chaises. Les murs de la pièce étaient recouverts de pierres taillées apparentes et diverses plantes peuplaient la pièce, y faisant circuler une myriade de parfums venant chatouiller les narines à quiconque s'aventurait en ces lieux.

Severus inspira de bon cœur, heureux d'être enfin chez lui. La pièce avait un effet apaisant sur lui, ce qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Elle dégageait un confort et une chaleur propre qui faisait que l'homme se sentait bien chez lui. En se dirigeant vers la porte qui se trouvait dans le fond à droite près du buffet et qui donnait accès à la cuisine, il remarqua un petit mot qui trônait sur le buffet. En s'en emparant, il constata qu'il avait été griffonné à la va-vite et il sourit en voyant ce qui était écrit dessus :

_Sev,_

_Si tu lis ce mot c'est que je ne suis pas encore rentré. Donc comme tu l'auras compris, je serai probablement en retard ce soir pour le dîner._

_Ne m'attends pas pour te préparer, je fais aussi vite que possible et j'arrive._

_Bise._

Levant les yeux au ciel, il se passa le seuil et entra dans la cuisine. Celle-ci était dans les tons chocolat et blanc cassé. On pouvait y trouver des appareils électroménagers aussi bien moldus que sorciers. Severus se demandait encore aujourd'hui comment il avait pu se laisser avoir pour accepter une telle chose. Mais comme lui avait dit un jour son cher filleul : « l'amour nous fait faire des choses totalement illogiques et le pire, c'est qu'on le sait mais qu'on ne fait rien pour y remédier ! ». Il ne pouvait être plus d'accord avec ça.

Se servant un verre d'eau, il le but afin de se rafraîchir un peu avant de sortir de la cuisine pour se rendre dans un hall d'entrée où l'on pouvait trouver un placard à chaussures sur sa droite dans lequel il déposa les siennes. Sur sa gauche, il y avait une porte donnant sur le salon dans lequel il était arrivé et sur sa droite, la porte d'entrée du cottage quand on arrivait de l'extérieur. En face de lui se trouvaient des escaliers qu'il monta sans attendre.

Le cottage était composé d'un étage.

Arrivant en haut, il s'engagea sur sa droite en direction de sa chambre dans laquelle il entra avant de commencer à se déshabiller lentement. La chambre était composée d'un grand lit double faisant à peu près un mètre soixante sur deux mètres, entouré par deux tables de chevet chacune en bois d'érable. En entrant dans la pièce, on pouvait trouver sur la gauche un fauteuil en osier ainsi qu'une grande bibliothèque d'angle assez bien garnie. Sur la gauche du lit près de la bibliothèque se trouvait une porte donnant sur un immense dressing. A son exact opposé, il y avait une porte identique mais donnant sur une salle de bain faite en marbre dans des tons bleu caraïbe.

Après avoir enlevé sa cape et l'avoir posée soigneusement pliée sur le fauteuil, Severus se retourna vers le dressing et y entra d'un pas souple. Prenant soin de choisir des vêtements qui étaient à la fois simples et élégants, il s'empara d'un pantalon en lin blanc ainsi que d'un pull en cashmere de couleur onyx. Il repartit ensuite dans la chambre, se contentant de la traverser pour aller dans la salle de bain. Posant délicatement ses vêtements sur la chaise prévue à cet effet, il se dévêtit et s'installa sous la douche dont l'eau coula automatiquement à la bonne température.

_Il peut dire ce qu'il veut, mais la magie a tout de même du bon_, pensa Severus avec un sourire qu'il nierait être tendre si jamais quelqu'un le voyait en cet instant.

Alors qu'il prenait sa douche, il n'entendit pas la cheminée gronder, annonçant l'arrivée imminente de quelqu'un. L'intrus n'avait pourtant pas été très discret puisqu'en arrivant, il s'était étalé de tout son long sur le tapis qui se trouvait entre le canapé et les fauteuils et sur lequel était posée la table basse en bois de Saule.

L'homme se redressa, imperturbable, comme si ce qu'il venait de se passer n'était qu'une banalité, puis il jeta un coup d'œil vers le buffet où il vit que le petit mot qu'il avait laissé à l'attention de Severus n'y était plus. Jetant un coup d'œil sur l'horloge murale qui trônait sur le mur de gauche, il vit qu'il lui restait environ une heure et demie avant le repas. Souriant d'un air satisfait, il tendit l'oreille pour voir s'il y avait du mouvement à l'étage et ce fut seulement à ce moment là qu'il perçut le bruit de l'eau qui coule, signifiant que Severus était sous la douche.

Le sourire de l'intrus s'accentua, et il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la porte donnant dans le hall d'entré. Il se dépêcha ensuite de monter les marches quatre à quatre avant de prendre la direction opposée à celle de la chambre. Tournant à gauche en haut des escaliers, il entra dans la première pièce sur la droite qui se trouvait être un bureau : le sien. Il essaya d'être discret et se rendit vers le perchoir d'un Harfang des neiges qui semblait dormir. Doucement, il réveilla celui-ci.

- Hello mon beau, fit-il d'une voix chaleureuse en lui caressant les plumes, prenant soin d'être le plus doux possible. J'ai une mission pour toi.

Le hibou le regarda avec ses grands yeux globuleux, hululant comme pour lui montrer qu'il lui donnait son accord.

- Super, viens par ici.

Le prenant délicatement sur son poing, il le déposa sur le bureau et lui attacha une petite fiole à la patte que lui tendait l'oiseau.

- Tu vas aller porter ça à Draco, il va en avoir besoin pour ce soir.

Le hibou hulula à nouveau en réponse, le faisant sourire. Il le reprit sur son poing et se plaça près de la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit avant que l'oiseau ne s'envole dans un grand battement d'ailes.

Le jeune homme resta un instant à le regarder s'éloigner jusqu'à ne distinguer plus qu'un point dans le ciel. Quand il ne le vit plus, il referma la fenêtre et se détourna avant de sortir du bureau, prenant soin de fermer la porte. Il se dirigea ensuite en direction de la chambre où il savait qu'il trouverait Severus.

En entrant, il fit attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Constatant que l'eau coulait toujours, un éclat malicieux passa dans son regard tandis qu'une douce chaleur commençait à s'emparer de lui. Il se dévêtit alors rapidement tout en essayant de rester discret et alla dans la salle de bain. Quand il entra dans celle-ci, il s'arrêta sur le seuil, un air gourmand clairement visible sur son visage.

Son homme lui tournait le dos, la tête penchée en arrière. L'eau lui coulait sur les muscles dorsaux alors que de fines gouttes faisaient leur chemin jusqu'aux reins, continuant sur des fessiers fermes et bien dessinés pour se perdre ensuite sur les longues jambes musclées, passant par les cuisses, avant de finir leur chemin sur les mollets puis plus bas.

La vue était saisissante. Il ne se lassait jamais d'admirer son homme ainsi, se laissant aller dans l'intimité là où personne ne pouvait le voir tel qu'il était. Séduisant, vivant, heureux. Et il comptait bien ne jamais le perdre. Il s'était battu pour l'avoir et pour rien au monde il ne le laisserait partir, surtout pas après avoir survécu à leurs débuts houleux mais tellement intenses.

Se perdant dans ses souvenirs d'un air rêveur, il ne vit pas Severus se retourner et ouvrir les yeux, remarquant enfin sa présence. Une lueur de désir apparut dans les yeux du Maître des potions qui eut un sourire taquin en voyant son compagnon qui se trouvait sur le seuil de la salle d'eau, entièrement nu. S'adossant contre le mur de la douche, il commença à laisser ses mains parcourir son corps.

- Harry, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Harry Potter, car il s'agissait bien de lui, sortit brusquement de ses pensées et plongea son regard dans celui de Severus. Ce dernier lui sourit avant de lui dire d'une voix chaude :

- Puis-je savoir ce que tu attends comme ça ?

C'est alors que le brun aux yeux émeraude remarqua la position de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Une bouffée de chaleur s'empara de lui et, ne réfléchissant plus une seconde de plus, il se dépêcha de le rejoindre sous l'eau chaude.

- Bonsoir Sev, murmura Harry en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

- Je m'attendais presque à ce que tu arrives plus tard que ça… J'ai cru que je serais obligé de te choisir une tenue et de t'attendre afin de te gronder pour ton impolitesse à arriver en retard à des invitations avant de devoir t'habiller comme un enfant.

Le ton était moqueur et Harry ne put empêcher un petit rire de lui échapper.

- Et bien, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas encore choisi ce que j'allais mettre pour ce soir et pour ce qui est de toi m'habillant, qui serais-je pour refuser une telle chose ? Souffla-t-il tout contre ses lèvres avant d'en prendre possession.

Le baiser d'abord chaste devint exigeant. Harry quémanda l'entrée de la bouche de Severus en caressant sa lèvre inférieure de sa langue, et celui-ci se fit un plaisir de la lui accorder. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent alors, dansant ensemble l'une avec l'autre tendrement, sensuellement, avant que tout cela ne devienne plus passionné.

Le jeune brun avait passé ses bras autour du cou de Severus qui avait placé les siennes autour de sa taille. Très vite, les mains se déplacèrent sur le corps de l'autre, caressant, réapprenant chaque contour, chaque partie, en insistant bien sur les zones sensibles. Sentant le plaisir monter en flèche, Severus plaqua brusquement Harry contre le mur de la douche et ravit de nouveau sa bouche pour un baiser qui ne laissa aucun doute au brun quant aux intentions de son homme sur sa personne.

Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres d'Harry quand il sentit la main du Maître des potions lui caresser légèrement le flan gauche, une zone particulièrement érogène aux caresses. Severus eut un sourire en coin, heureux de voir que son compagnon appréciait son traitement. Il plongea ensuite ses lèvres dans le cou du jeune homme, le parsemant de baisers jusqu'au creux de l'épaule, autre zone singulièrement sensible chez le garçon.

Harry se sentait bien dans les bras de son homme, surtout quand il subissait un tel traitement. Mais il savait que ce n'était qu'un des prémices de ce qu'il était capable de lui faire ressentir. Aussi, avant de se laisser totalement aller à la merci de Severus, Harry reprit le contrôle de ses émotions et inversa leur position. Une brusque vague de désir monta en lui quand il sentit leurs sexes en érection se frotter l'un contre l'autre quand il se recolla contre Severus.

Ce dernier laissa échapper un râle de plaisir face à ce brusque changement de situation. Cela faisait parti de ce qu'il aimait chez Harry : l'imprévisibilité.

Le jeune brun partit à l'exploration du torse de son amant, le parsemant de baisers, alternant entre baisers papillons et baisers passionnés. Ses mains n'étaient pas non plus en reste, parcourant toutes les parcelles de peau disponible. Elles trouvèrent les tétons qui pointaient fièrement, dû à l'excitation, et elles les maltraitèrent tendrement, amoureusement, avant d'être rejointes par une langue taquine qui les honora chacun leur tour.

Severus s'abandonna totalement aux sensations, profitant pleinement des attentions qu'Harry lui portait. A chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble, c'est comme si tout recommençait depuis le début. Ils apprenaient à se redécouvrir encore et encore, ne s'en lassant jamais, tant et si bien que même s'ils se connaissaient par cœur, le corps de l'autre était toujours une tentation de luxure à laquelle ils ne se refusaient jamais. Pourquoi le feraient-ils d'ailleurs ? Ils n'en avaient aucune raison.

Un râle plus puissant s'échappa de la gorge de Severus quand il sentit une main puissante s'enrouler autour de son sexe et commencer à faire de lents mouvements de va et viens. Rejetant la tête en arrière, il gémit une nouvelle fois quand le rythme devint plus intense.

Harry adorait les sons que produisait Severus, cela l'excitait à un point qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer. Décidant de faire perdre encore un peu plus la tête à son amant, il se mit à genoux devant lui et leva les yeux afin de voir son visage sans cesser ses mouvements de va et viens.

Severus, qui avait senti Harry bouger, ouvrit les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fermé et baissa la tête, gémissant d'anticipation en voyant le regard lourd de sens et empli de désir que lui envoyait son compagnon aux yeux émeraude. Son souffle se coupa brusquement quand il vit un le petit bout de langue rose de ce dernier se diriger lentement vers son sexe. Quand le petit bout de chair entra en contact avec son gland, Severus émit une plainte sourde et avança légèrement son bassin dans une demande explicite, faisant sourire Harry.

- Impatient, chuchota-t-il amusé.

- Tais-toi… et continue… fit Severus d'un ton saccadé en reposant sa tête contre le mur de la douche.

- Mais avec plaisir _amour_.

Avant que le dit amour ne puisse protester parce qu'il avait utilisé un surnom qu'il qualifiait de niais, il prit le sexe de son amant totalement en bouche et commença à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient, jouant avec sa langue au niveau du gland, avant de redescendre sur toute la longueur en alternant mouvements de succion et jeux de langue, aidé de sa main droite à la base du sexe qu'il ne pouvait avoir dans sa bouche. Pendant ce temps là, son autre main caressait l'intérieur des cuisses de son amant qui perdait lentement mais sûrement la tête, ses râles de plaisir devenant de plus en plus fort. Se sentant venir, il mit ses mains dans la chevelure du jeune homme et lui intima avec difficulté de se relever.

Avec un dernier coup de langue, Harry se releva et vint embrasser férocement Severus qui le plaqua contre la vitre de la douche en lui rendant son baiser avec vivacité. Cessant le baiser, le brun recula légèrement sa tête et dit :

- Pas que je veuille paraître impoli envers Neville, mais si on continue comme ça, on va vraiment être en retard.

- Sûrement, mais dois-je te rappeler qui a commencé à allumer l'autre ? Lui demanda Severus d'une voix où perçait le désir.

- Certainement pas moi, répondit Harry sur le même ton avant de reprendre possession des lèvres de son amant.

- Combien de temps il nous reste avant d'être en retard ? Souffla Severus en embrassant son cou et en laissant ses mains s'égarer sur le postérieur de son amant.

- Je dirais au mieux une trentaine de minutes pour _tout_… finit Harry d'une voix étranglé quand il sentit un doigt lubrifié entrer en lui alors qu'il n'avait pas entendu son compagnon murmurer de sort. _Aaah_.

- Ca nous laisse donc peu de temps, mais je saurai te satisfaire, Ry _chéri,_déclara le plus vieux avant d'entrer un deuxième doigt également lubrifié en Harry qui ferma les yeux de contentement en hochant la tête, incapable de dire un seul mot.

Finissant de préparer assez rapidement son amant, Severus le retourna et posa une de ses mains sur celle du brun contre la vitre avant de lui souffler à l'oreille :

- Penche-toi un peu et accroche-toi, je vais te faire décoller.

Obéissant de bon cœur, Harry fit ce que lui dit Severus et attendit. Cela ne dura pas longtemps avant qu'il ne l'entende murmurer à nouveau le sort de lubrification et de sentir son sexe contre son entrée. Écartant un peu plus les jambes pour aider son amant, il laissa échapper un gémissement de pur bonheur quand il sentit ce dernier entrer en lui d'un coup de reins bien placé. Severus n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et commença à aller et venir profondément en Harry à un rythme soutenu.

Posant sa deuxième main sur la hanche d'Harry, il se maintint à lui et accéléra ses mouvements, poussant des râles de plaisir alors que son compagnon bougeait en rythme avec lui, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds afin de le sentir plus profondément étant donné qu'il était un peu plus petit.

Sentant qu'il allait bientôt venir, Severus enleva sa main gauche de celle d'Harry et se colla contre son dos, changeant en même temps l'angle de sa pénétration, trouvant de ce fait le point sensible qui fit hurler Harry d'un plaisir non contenu. Il enroula alors sa main autour du sexe de son amant qui ne demandait qu'à avoir de l'attention, et tenta tant bien que mal de calquer ses mouvements de va-et-vient en rythme avec sa main. Il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps avant de se libérer dans un long râle tandis qu'Harry se vidait presque en même temps que lui dans un cri rauque.

Reprenant doucement leur souffle, Severus se retira d'Harry qui se laissa aller dans les bras de son amant. L'eau coulait toujours et, s'embrassant encore une fois, ils finirent de se laver avant de sortir de la douche.

Le Maître des potions se saisit de deux serviettes avant d'en tendre une à Harry qui s'enroula immédiatement dedans. Il ne tarda pas à l'imiter, terminant de s'essuyer. Quand il fut sec, il remarqua alors que le jeune homme s'était emparé de ses affaires et les observait tranquillement.

- Un problème ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Oh non, aucun, lui répondit le brun sans le regarder. Je me dis juste que tu seras magnifique dedans.

Severus ne dit rien pendant un instant, son regard voyageant entre son compagnon et ses vêtements.

- Tu ne sais pas comment t'habiller ce soir, n'est ce pas ?

- Non, avoua Harry.

L'ancien Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel, ce jeune homme était vraiment incorrigible.

- Très bien, va dans le dressing, j'arrive.

Lui jetant un regard taquin, Harry hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain en déposant au passage sa serviette sur le porte serviette prévu à cet usage, non sans oublier de lancer un regard brûlant à Severus qui se sentit réagir à nouveau. Mais il se fustigea mentalement. Ils risquaient déjà d'être en retard et il connaissait quelqu'un qui se ferait un plaisir de ne pas le lâcher avec ça si jamais il ne s'activait pas.

S'habillant rapidement, Severus arrangea sa tenue d'un geste de la main avant de se rendre dans le dressing où Harry l'attendait avec le même regard qu'un enfant perdu dans un grand magasin sans ses parents.

**XxX**

- A quelle heure tu as dis qu'ils devaient arriver déjà ? Demanda pour la énième fois une voix amusée qui fit soupirer Neville.

Il était exactement vingt et une heures et une minute et déjà ça commençait.

- Ils vont arriver, laisse leur juste un peu de temps, répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Mouais, moi je dis qu'ils sont en train de s'envoyer en l'air et qu'ils ont complètement oublié le dîner de ce soir.

Neville secoua la tête, affligé. Il avait beau vivre avec la personne qu'il aimait depuis maintenant deux ans, il y a des choses qui ne changeraient jamais. En jetant un dernier coup d'œil à l'horloge, il se rendit dans la cuisine qui était annexée au salon par une grande porte en bois poli. En entrant, il se figea net sur le seuil, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes sous le coup de la surprise.

- Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais avec ton doigt plongé dans la pâte à crêpes ?

Son interlocuteur, qui s'était immobilisé en le voyant revenir dans la pièce, laissa son regard osciller entre le Gryffondor et son doigt, semblant réfléchir à la réponse qu'il allait lui donner pour avoir été pris en fâcheuse posture.

- Et bien je dirais que mon doigt s'est retrouvé, totalement par hasard bien sûr, attiré par la pâte à crêpes et que, n'arrivant pas à le contrôler, il a été englouti dedans, répondit-il tout naturellement.

Neville le fixa, ne sachant pas s'il devait rire devant autant de mauvaise foi ou bien se mettre en colère pour la forme. Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas très poli de mettre son doigt dans ce qui allait servir de repas mais le voir sortir une excuse aussi bancale, tout en affichant un air innocent – qui il fallait le préciser, ne collait absolument pas au personnage – était assez tordant.

Neville s'approcha alors doucement du coupable et, délicatement, il prit son doigt avant de le mettre dans sa bouche, prenant soin d'enlever toute trace de pâte à crêpes.

Le souffle du jeune homme lui faisant face se coupa, avant de devenir légère saccadé.

- Tu joues un jeu dangereux, Nev, fit-il d'une voix basse.

Le dit Nev se contenta de lui envoyer un regard brûlant avant de sortir le doigt de sa bouche et de s'approcher un peu plus, se collant contre le corps de son amant.

- Quel jeu ?

Et avant que le garçon ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit, il sentit quelque chose lui fouetter la jambe, le faisant crier de surprise.

- Eh ! Mais ça va pas ?

- Oh pardon, j'avais oublié que tu étais douillet, fit Neville en mettant sa main devant sa bouche, se moquant clairement de son compagnon.

Ce dernier plissa les yeux.

- Ah ouais, tu le prends comme ça… alors tu vas voir, tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça.

Il s'empara brusquement d'un deuxième torchon qui était posé à côté du saladier dans lequel reposait la pâte à crêpes et, dans un mouvement vif du bras, il le fit claquer contre les fesses de Neville qui s'était éloigné en le voyant faire.

- Aïeuh ! Cria-t-il.

- Tu l'as cherché ! Répliqua son assaillant en brandissant son torchon d'un air menaçant vers lui.

Ils se faisaient face, chacun se trouvant à une extrémité de la cuisine, uniquement séparés par une grande table en bois situé au milieu de la pièce. Plongés dans leur monde, ils n'entendirent pas la voix de Severus Snape s'exclamer :

- Ce n'est vraiment pas possible d'être aussi empoté Potter, comment as-tu pu te tromper dans la prononciation ? Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué de dire : le cottage dragonimbusmimbletonia.

- Pas compliqué ? PAS COMPLIQUE ? Tu te fous de moi ? C'est totalement imprononçable et je suis sûr qu'il a fait exprès de choisir un nom pareil juste pour se foutre de moi à chaque fois ! S'écria le dit Potter.

- Langage ! Répliqua Severus.

Tout en discutant, Harry et Severus s'étaient dirigés vers la cuisine, sachant que si leurs hôtes ne les attendaient pas dans le salon, ils seraient forcément dans cette pièce. Mais ils étaient à mille lieux de se douter de la scène qui les accueillit en entrant. Sous le coup de la surprise, ils se figèrent sur le seuil de la porte, bouche bée.

- Tu insinues quoi là ? Disait Neville en faisant claquer son torchon dans l'air, montrant que lui aussi savait manier le sien.

- Moi, absolument rien, lui répondit son amant en se plaçant en position de combat.

Alors que l'ancien Gryffondor faisait un pas sur le côté, l'autre fut plus rapide et s'élança rapidement vers lui en contournant la table avec entrain, avant de le fouetter à nouveau au niveau du haut de la cuisse droite, lui arrachant un petit cri.

- Tu me cherches, tu me trouves ! Lui fit son agresseur avec un grand sourire.

Alors Neville répliqua, les torchons volant dans tous les sens.

- Il me semble que _s'amuser_ à se battre à coup de torchon n'est pas une attitude digne d'un Malfoy, s'éleva soudainement la voix de Severus qui venait tout juste de reprendre ses esprits.

Il retint difficilement un éclat de rire quand il vit son filleul se stopper net dans ses mouvements et se retourner vers lui avec toute l'attitude digne d'un aristocrate dont il était capable.

- Bonsoir à toi aussi, parrain.

Mais son effet fut gâché par Harry qui venait de brandir un torchon d'on ne sait où et qui s'était élancé vers Draco en criant :

- Je suis sûr que tu l'as fait exprès !

Auquel Draco répliqua avec verve, se désintéressant totalement d'un Maître des potions consterné. Ce dernier ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait à faire à des jeunes hommes matures ou bien des ados bien trop heureux de se taper dessus comme des chiffonniers. Sans mauvais jeu de mots, bien entendu.

Dans un dernier espoir, il se tourna vers Neville, mais tout fut réduit à néant quand il vit ce dernier lever également chiffon et se jeter dans la bataille qui faisait rage, s'alliant avec Harry contre un Draco Malfoy visiblement en pleine forme. A ce moment, tout ce que put penser Severus fut : _pourvu que Draco ne me demande pas de l'aider !_

Se concertant avec lui-même, Severus vota pour une retraite stratégique. Il commença alors à reculer lentement vers le salon alors que ses trois anciens élèves courraient en rond autour de la table, les deux Gryffondor tentant de donner le plus de coups possible au Serpentard. Alors qu'il arrivait sur le seuil et qu'il se pensait sauvé, le drame arriva.

Draco venait de se jeter sur Harry qui, ayant un équilibre très précaire, tomba en arrière, entraînant le blond dans sa chute. Seulement, les prouesses Potter/Malfoy n'étaient pas à refaire, aussi les deux protagonistes ne furent pas les seules victimes. En tombant, Harry avait tenté de se rattraper à la première chose qu'il avait sous la main mais tout ce qu'il toucha fut le saladier qui contenait la pâte à crêpes. Comme au ralenti, Neville et Severus ne purent que constater, impuissant, le duo s'étaler au sol, la pâte à crêpes se déversant sur eux, les badigeonnant de la tête au pied.

- C'était bien la peine que je te choisisse des vêtements propres pour ce soir…

Cette réflexion fit éclater de rire Neville qui se retenait depuis un moment, il dut même s'asseoir sur une chaise tellement il riait, arrachant un petit rire amusé au Maître des potions qui se contenait difficilement lui aussi. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait voir Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter couverts de pâte à crêpes, allongés sur le sol et tentant de se relever tant bien que mal.

- Mais pousse-toi, Dray, t'es lourd ! Grogna Harry en essayant de pousser le blond qui était couché de tout son long sur lui.

- Moi, lourd ? Faut vraiment que tu songes à changer de lunettes Ry, et puis arrêtez de rire ! Nev ! S'exclama Draco avec un ton de reproche à son amant.

Reprenant sa respiration tant bien que mal, Neville se redressa et dit :

- Ne sois pas si susceptible, Dray, et puis je pense qu'il vaut mieux rire que s'énerver vu ce que vous avez fait.

Les deux garçons qui s'étaient relevés, affichèrent tous deux un air contrit en remarquant qu'ils venaient de bousiller le repas du soir.

Se passant une main dans les cheveux, Harry fit un sourire embarrassé.

- Euh… oups ?

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient jamais. Sortant sa baguette magique de sa poche arrière droite, il lança deux "_Recurvite_ " à chaque garçon qui le remercièrent.

- Bon, maintenant que vous avez fait votre exploit de la soirée, je suppose qu'il va falloir… recommencer ?

Mais en voyant le même sourire machiavélique apparaître sur leurs visages, il se dépêcha de préciser :

- Sans faire en sorte de tout détruire.

Les sourires se transformèrent aussitôt en moues innocentes auxquelles il ne fut pas un seul instant dupe. S'avançant dans la pièce, il ramassa le saladier et le mit d'office dans les mains de Draco.

- Installe-toi sur la table le temps que l'on te donne tout ce qu'il faut pour préparer la recette.

- Quoi ?

Draco avait les yeux écarquillés. Avait-il bien compris le sous-entendu de son parrain ?

- Allons Dray, on va t'aider, lui souffla Neville au creux de l'oreille.

Dès lors, il hocha la tête et fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé, non sans avoir au préalable jeté un coup d'œil vers Harry, lui signifiant qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Cela n'échappa pas au concerné qui lui fit un immense sourire taquin en retour.

Dans les cinq minutes qui suivirent, tous les ingrédients pour faire une pâte à crêpes se trouvaient sur la table : farine, sucre, œufs, lait. Suivant les directives de Neville et Severus, Draco commença alors à préparer une nouvelle pâte. Harry, qui avait été contraint de se mettre à l'opposé de la table, les regardait faire.

Voyant que la préparation avançait bien, Neville finit par se retourner vers son ami.

- Au fait Harry, pourquoi avoir dit que Draco l'avait fait exprès ?

- Oh ça, c'est parce que votre maison a un nom à coucher dehors !

- Je ne te permets pas de te dire du mal de ma maison ! Rétorqua Draco en lui lançant une poignée de farine. Aïe !

Severus venait de lui donner une petite tape sur la main, le fusillant du regard. Il savait parfaitement que s'il laissait son filleul faire, ils n'étaient pas prêts de manger ce soir.

Harry eut une moue déçue, comprenant que sa revanche ne serait pas pour tout de suite. Neville soupira en voyant que son ami n'était décidément pas tenable quand il était en présence de son amant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cette fois ?

Voyant qu'il n'était pas décidé à répondre, Severus le fit pour à sa place.

- Il est resté coincé dans la cheminée.

Un éclat de rire général retentit suite aux mots de Severus alors qu'Harry les fusillait de regard, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

Ils se souvenaient tous de la première fois qu'Harry était venu les voir quand Draco et Neville avaient emménagé ensemble. Ils avaient dû choisir un nom pour leur cottage, et le blond n'avait rien trouvé de mieux qu'un nom associant un moment de leurs passés qui était imprononçable afin de décourager d'éventuels visiteurs indésirables. Mais Harry n'avait pas fait parti de ceux là et était passé les voir. Seulement, en annonçant sa destination, il l'avait mal prononcé et s'était retrouvé bloqué dans la cheminée. Severus, devant venir dans le même temps, n'avait pu arriver à destination et avait fini coincé avec le Survivant. Cela avait fini par une dispute qui avait alerté Draco qui avait alors dû les débloquer dans un grand éclat de rire.

Après cette fâcheuse situation, les deux hommes qui avaient été amenés à se revoir souvent chez le couple avaient appris à mieux se connaître. Au fil du temps, leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre avaient évolué jusqu'au soir où au lieu de rentrer chez lui, Draco avait subtilement donné le nom du cottage de Severus à Harry et celui n'avait pas cherché à réfléchir, il s'était rendu chez Snape. Ce dernier, surpris de le voir débarqué à l'improviste, lui avait demandé ce qu'il voulait. Le Survivant n'avait pas répondu, se contentant d'embrasser l'homme. Depuis lors, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés.

- C'est de sa faute, déclara Harry en boudant, désignant Draco du doigt.

- Vous êtes autant de mauvaise foi l'un que l'autre, se moqua Neville.

- C'est faux ! S'exclamèrent les deux concernés en chœur.

- Et en plus vous êtes d'accord !

Amusé malgré lui, Harry finit par se lever et se plaça aux côtés de Draco, l'aidant à finir la préparation, surveillé du coin de l'œil par Severus qui avait repris contenance. Voyant que rien ne s'annonçait, il s'assit sur une chaise. Neville, qui entre temps s'était calmé, était parti dans la pièce annexe à la cuisine, le cellier, et était revenu avec des Bières au Beurre et en servit à l'homme, avant de s'asseoir à son tour.

- Alors Severus, comment vas-tu ? Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler ces derniers temps, commença le jeune homme.

- C'est vrai, mais il faut dire que tes élèves n'ont pas été de tout repos, nargua le professeur de potions avec un sourire en coin.

- Les tiens ne sont pas en reste non plus.

Draco et Harry sourirent. A chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les quatre ensemble, il fallait que ces deux là s'envoient des piques sur leurs élèves. Ils échangèrent un regard complice, sachant qu'eux deux avaient aussi leurs moments.

- Ces microbes sont incapables de faire la différence entre du pus de bubobulb et de l'essence de belladone, même Harry et toi étiez meilleurs !

Trois mâchoires se décrochèrent suite à sa déclaration.

- Tu as conscience de ce que tu viens de dire ? Demanda Harry en regardant son amant comme si un troisième œil venait de lui pousser en plein milieu du visage.

- Parfaitement.

Un sourire empli de joie illumina le visage de Neville qui murmura un « merci » du bout des lèvres.

- Allons, ce n'est rien, vraiment, fit Snape en faisant un vague geste de la main pour appuyer des mots.

Il était toujours un peu mal à l'aise dans ce genre de situation, même si depuis qu'il était avec Harry, beaucoup de choses avaient changé.

- Où en êtes-vous messieurs ? Reprit-il afin de détourner la conversation.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à ajouter un ingrédient et après on peut commencer à faire les crêpes, annonça Draco avant de sortir de la pièce en faisant un clin d'œil complice à Harry qui n'échappa pas à Neville qui fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que ces deux là trafiquaient.

Quand le blond revint dans la pièce, il tendit une petite fiole à Harry que ce dernier s'empressa de vider dans la mixture.

- Et voilà, c'est fini, déclara-t-il, ravi.

- Alors nous allons pouvoir nous rafraîchir un peu avant de faire les crêpes, renchérit Draco en prenant place sur la chaise à côté de son compagnon qui l'embrassa quand il fut assis. Baiser que lui rendit le jeune Malfoy avec plaisir.

- Alors Dray, dis-moi, comment se passe ton travail au ministère ? Interrogea Severus.

- Bien, j'ai encore du mal à me faire accepter par certaines personnes mais comme mon boulot au département de la justice magique est excellent, personne ne peut rien me reprocher. D'ailleurs ça me fait penser que j'ai croisé ton pote la belette, Ry.

- Ah oui ? Fit ce dernier en haussant un sourcil, habitude qu'il avait pris à force de côtoyer les deux Serpentard. Comment va-t-il ?

- Bien, je ne me souvenais pas qu'il puisse être aussi bavard !

- Draco ! Le gronda gentiment Neville.

- Ben quoi, c'est vrai. Je l'ai croisé alors que je revenais du bureau de Kingsley. Du coup, on a commencé à parler…

- Parler ? Demanda sceptiquement Severus. Toi et Weasley pouvez vous parler sans vous insulter ?

- Ca arrive. Disons qu'avec le boulot et la Granger qui veille derrière, on est bien obligé.

- Irrécupérable, marmonna Neville.

Faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu mais en lui jetant quand même un petit regard en coin qui lui donna des frissons, Draco poursuivit :

- La vérité, et je serais surpris que tu ne le saches pas déjà Ry, c'est que la belette – Ronald, se reprit-il en se prenant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Va bientôt être papa et qu'il fait part de la _bonne_ nouvelle à tout le monde. Visiblement, je n'y ai pas fait exception…

Harry hocha la tête.

- Oui, je suis au courant. Il m'a même demandé à ce que je sois le parrain.

- Mais c'est super ça, Harry, s'exclama Neville, heureux.

- C'est sûr, une nouvelle génération de belette à Poudlard dans quelques années, avoue que tu es content Sev, ricana Draco.

Severus se contenta d'un petit sourire avant de dire :

- Malheureusement, je ne peux y échapper.

- Vieil homme rabougri, marmonna à son tour Harry.

- Je te demande pardon ? Susurra le Maître des potions en se tournant vers lui avec un regard polaire.

- Tu disais Dray ? Fit précipitamment Harry pour changer de sujet.

- Je ne sais plus, répondit ce dernier, amusé.

- Harry, gronda Severus.

Le garçon fit alors la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit et se tourna vers lui avant de l'embrasser. Ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction, il répondit au baiser automatiquement. Alors que celui-ci devenait plus passionné, Harry se recula légèrement et lui chuchota :

- Je me ferai pardonner plus tard.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine du dos, aussi acquiesça-t-il avant de reporter son attention sur l'autre couple. Draco avait rapproché sa chaise de celle de Neville et avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Au moins, on peut dire qu'il aura tout fait dans l'ordre des choses, dit-il.

- Hein ? Fut la réponse très éloquente de Neville.

- Tu devrais le savoir pourtant, _Nev_, émit Draco en insistant délibérément sur le prénom de son amant. Tout – humhum – sang-pur qui se respecte épouse en premier lieu la personne qu'il aime avant de penser à fonder une famille.

Le jeune Malfoy avait fini sa phrase d'un ton qui pourrait paraître tout à fait normal pour n'importe qui, sauf Neville qui sentit une boule d'angoisse se former dans son ventre. Il avait parfaitement compris le sous-entendu, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait oser… n'est-ce pas ?

Harry avait vu son ami blanchir légèrement aux mots du blond, et il comprit que quelque chose était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Mais la question était : quoi ? Cela avait-il un rapport avec ce qu'il avait envoyé au blond plus tôt dans la soirée ? Le brun se concentra alors sur son ami, plissant légèrement les yeux en réfléchissant.

De son côté Draco jubilait. Il se demandait combien de temps Neville serait capable de tenir avant de craquer. Il décida de continuer sur sa lancé.

- Qu'en penses-tu parrain ?

- Ma foi cela me semble logique. Et puis connaissant Molly Weasley, elle n'aurait jamais laissé passer un enfant hors mariage.

Vidant sa Bière au Beurre d'une traite, Neville se leva brusquement, surprenant les autres.

- Et si on faisait les crêpes ?

- Youpi, s'écria Harry en se levant à son tour et se dirigeant vers le saladier abandonné afin d'aider son ami.

Sortant les ustensiles nécessaires pour faire les crêpes, ils s'attelèrent à la tâche dans la bonne humeur.

Draco n'avait pas quitté des yeux son amant, le regardant s'affairer. Il ne le laisserait pas se défiler aussi facilement, foi de Serpentard et Malfoy réunies.

- Que se passe-t-il avec Nev ? Lui demanda Severus, le sortant de ses pensées.

- Rien parrain, rien.

Severus se doutait que ce n'était pas totalement vrai, mais il savait que quoique ce soit, il saurait tôt ou tard le fin mot de l'histoire. Fort aise de sa pensée, il prit une gorgée de sa boisson et continua sa discussion avec son filleul à propos des potentielles belettes rouquines à venir.

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Neville faisaient face à la cuisinière. Ils avaient sorti du beurre afin de graisser le fond des poêles dont ils se serviraient et commencèrent à faire leurs crêpes. Au moment de les retourner, ils se regardèrent et le même sourire s'afficha sur leur visage. Se reculant chacun l'un de l'autre mais restant proche de la cuisinière, ils commencèrent à les faire sauter afin de les retourner. Mais le premier essai ne fut pas très fructueux. Harry y parvint au bout de la troisième fois et Neville la quatrième. Hilares, ils finirent leurs premières crêpes avant de passer aux suivantes. Le même jeu se reproduit, mais cette fois le but étant de les faire sauter le plus haut possible.

- Quel déchéance… vous n'êtes même pas capable de réussir du premier coup, se moqua Severus avant de prendre une gorgée de Bière.

- Ben voyons, _amour._Puisque c'est comme ça, tu n'as qu'à nous montrer comment faire, monsieur le professeur_,_ fit Harry d'un ton ironique.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû Potter, dit Draco d'un ton condescendant.

- Que des paroles Malfoy, répliqua sur le même ton le Survivant.

Haussant un sourcil, il finit sa boisson d'une traite avant de se lever et de constater que Severus avait fait exactement la même chose. Se lançant un regard entendu, ils s'approchèrent de leur amant respectif et prirent chacun la poêle qu'on leur tendait.

Harry et Neville prirent ensuite place autour de la table afin de bien voir les deux Serpentard. Ceux-ci commencèrent à préparer leurs crêpes, et quand ils virent qu'ils pouvaient les retourner, ils s'éloignèrent et se firent face, un sourire aux lèvres. Puis d'un mouvement net et précis du poignet, les deux crêpes sautèrent à une bonne hauteur dans un même ensemble avant de retomber gracieusement dans l'ustensile de cuisine. Fier d'eux, ils se retournèrent et furent satisfaits en voyant les têtes qu'affichaient Harry et Neville.

- Et dire qu'on doit toujours tout vous apprendre, fit Severus d'une voix dramatique mais d'où perçait l'amusement.

- Pfff, n'importe quoi. Mais bon, puisque vous avez l'air de bien vous en sortir, pourquoi ne pas continuer ? Demanda innocemment Harry.

- Potter, si tu souhaites dormir dans le même lit que moi ce soir, je te conseille de ne pas continuer à te moquer de moi, répliqua le Maître des potions en le fusillant du regard.

Aussitôt, son amant se leva et prit le relais. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rire de la réaction de son ami, Neville croisa le regard de Draco et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il avala difficilement sa salive et se leva afin de faire de même.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? Lui murmura-t-il tout bas alors que le blond était resté près de lui et le fixait d'un regard lourd de sens.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

Neville soupira, il se doutait que son amant ne le lâcherait pas.

- Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps…

- Ca fait deux semaines maintenant Nev, tu as largement eu le temps. Alors tu prends ton courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et tu agis.

- Espèce de vil serpent… grommela le dit Gryffondor en mettant à nouveau de la pâte dans sa poêle.

- Ca fait parti de mon charme, lui répondit le blond avec un air sûr de lui avant de l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres.

- Mets la table au lieu de raconter des bêtises plus grosses que toi, fit Neville en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Mais je ne fais que dire la vérité, _chéri_, lui rétorqua Draco en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Puis il fit ce qui lui avait demandé, non sans lui donner au passage une petite claque sur les fesses, ce qui fit couiner Neville de surprise.

Une fois la table mise et les crêpes fin prêtes, tous s'assirent autour de la table de la cuisine avec bonne humeur. Harry déposa la grande assiette où une pile généreuse de crêpes s'entassait pendant que Neville disposait sur la table le sucre, des confitures, du chocolat chaud fondu et de la chantilly alors que Draco déposait des boissons telles que le Mad Apple ou le Poiré.

- Je vois que nous n'allons pas faire dans la diététique ce soir, constata Severus avec un air fataliste qui fit sourire les trois autres garçons.

- C'est tout le principe des crêpes, Sev, se moqua son filleul en prenant place au côté de Neville.

Ce dernier se trouvait face à Severus qui lui était assis à la gauche d'Harry, ce dernier faisant face à Draco.

- On croirait entendre parler Dumbledore… fit remarquer Severus avec un sourire en coin.

Sourire qui s'accentua quand il vit l'expression d'horreur qui s'afficha sur le visage de Draco.

- Ne me compare pas ce vieux siphonné du bocal qui proposait des bonbons au citron à tout va ! Me comparer à Dumby… mais il est fou lui…

- Relax, Dray, tu vas t'en remettre, respire ! Fit Harry, secoué d'un fou rire.

- La ferme, Potty !

- De suite les grands mots, Malfouine !

- Il suffit, vous n'allez pas commencer ! J'ai eu suffisamment à faire avec mes incapables d'élèves durant la journée pour avoir à supporter vos enfantillages ce soir !

Les deux concernés baissèrent les yeux, faisant mine d'être désolés bien que le Maître des potions savait qu'ils ne l'étaient nullement.

- Et si on commençait à manger ? Demanda Neville en tâchant de garder contenance pour ne pas vexer Severus.

- Très bonne idée, approuva ce dernier en se servant.

Il badigeonna sa première crêpe de chocolat fondu et rajouta une bonne dose de chantilly dessus, avant de la plier en quatre et de la porter à ses lèvres. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à croquer dedans à pleines dents, il remarqua les regards goguenards des trois autres. Son sourcil droit se leva, interrogateur.

- Et bien, quel appétit, je ne savais pas que je t'avais demandé autant d'effort avant de venir, s'éclaffa Harry avant de se servir lui aussi et de mettre de la chantilly et du sucre avant de la rouler.

- Aha ! Tu vois que j'avais raison Nev, ils sont bien arrivés en retard parce qu'ils s'envoyaient en l'air ! S'exclama victorieusement Draco en se tournant vers Neville qui afficha un air blasé à la réflexion de son compagnon.

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez, se contenta de dire Severus avant de croquer dedans.

Des rires moqueurs s'élevèrent devant autant de mauvaise foi, et tout le monde commença à manger avec appétit.

- Dis-moi Draco, tu vas aller chez Andromeda samedi après-midi ? Demanda Harry en avalant sa bouchée.

- Evidemment, il s'agit du premier carnaval de Teddy à l'occasion de sa première année en petite section d'école de magie, répondit le Slytherin en se servant du Mad Apple.

Harry hocha la tête pensivement.

- Et tu vas y aller aussi Nev ?

- Oui, j'ai été invité. Et puis j'adore le petit tu le sais, il est tellement adorable, fit le Gryffondor un peu nerveusement.

- Tu vas bien Neville ? L'interrogea soudainement Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés qu'il voyait son ami réagir aussi bizarrement.

- O… Oui.

Haussant les épaules, Harry se concentra à nouveau sur son ancien ennemi et reprit :

- Et tu sais qui d'autre sera là ?

- Il me semble que ton pote Weaslaid sera là avec la future maman. Tiens, en parlant d'elle, tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'exposes, elle a l'air décidé à te trouver chaussure à ton pied. Tu n'as quand même pas oublié de lui préciser ta _petite_ préférence ? Finit-il avec un air narquois.

- Oh non, gémit le concerné en se mettant la tête dans ses mains pleines de chantilly.

Severus grimaça en prenant une serviette avant d'attraper les mains d'Harry pour les essuyer et dire :

- Voilà qui promet d'être une fête intéressante, susurra-t-il en haussant un sourcil dubitatif.

- Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté d'être le parrain, continuait de geindre le brun en se blottissant contre son compagnon.

- Pauvre Survivant, obligé de faire face à une horde de jeunes pucelles aux hormones en ébullition qui rêvent d'avoir pour prince charmant le sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin. Mais avec un peu de chance, il y aura bien un ou deux mecs dans le lot, ricana Draco alors qu'Harry relevait la tête en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui va devoir annoncer à toute ta famille de cœur que tu ne peux pas accepter de rendez-vous avec une fille que l'on te présente car elle n'a pas ce qu'il faut là où il faut mais surtout, _surtout_, parce que je suis GAY et EN COUPLE. Et pas avec n'importe qui… termina Harry en plongeant à nouveau sa tête dans le cou de Severus.

- Et en plus il se la joue mélodramatique, j'en verserais presque une petite larme pour toi Potty, se moqua le blond.

- Menteur, ça te fais surtout rire, mais j'aimerais bien t'y voir toi à ma place !

- Oh mais ne t'en fais pas, j'aurai aussi ma part du gâteau avec… MAIS JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QU'IL TE PREND ! Hurla Draco en se levant brusquement, ses yeux gris lançant des éclairs en direction de son amant.

- Je suis désolé Draco, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, bafouilla rapidement Neville en reposant son verre qu'il avait malencontreusement renversé sur son compagnon.

- Tu ne sais pas ? Mais tu te fous de moi ? Renchérit le blond en sentant une vague de colère monter en lui.

- Je t'assure Dray !

- Mais faut vraiment que tu te calmes, il ne va pas te tuer pour si peu ! Ce n'est pas toi qui risque ta peau à annoncer un truc pareil ! Puis de toute façon j'allais seulement parler de notre mise en couple ! Claqua Draco avant de se taire brusquement alors que Neville se figeait sur sa chaise, ses yeux s'écarquillant de stupeur.

Un silence plana quelques instants dans la pièce. Le regard d'Harry passait de l'un à l'autre, tandis que les pensées du Maître des potions tournaient à vive allure. D'un même ensemble, ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre.

- Il me semble que nous ayons loupé un wagon non ?

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Sev, ces deux là nous cachent quelque chose et je suis bien décidé à découvrir quoi, tu es avec moi ?

- La question ne se pose même pas Potter.

Se redressant sur leurs chaises, ils les fixèrent avant qu'Harry ne prenne la parole.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous ne nous dîtes pas ?

- Non, non ce n'est rien, répondit précipitamment Neville alors que Draco se lançait un sort de séchage.

- Tu es sûr ? Insista Severus en fixant Neville qui commença à s'agiter sur sa chaise.

Il baissa soudainement les yeux, se souvenant que ce dernier était un excellent légilimens. Severus fronça les sourcils en voyant que le Gryffondor avait anticipé ce qu'il voulait faire. Il se tourna alors vers son filleul mais il constata que ce dernier fuyait son regard. Plissant un peu plus les yeux, il sut que quelque le repas de ce soir n'était pas anodin.

- Je sais que des rumeurs circulent sur moi dans les couloirs à Poudlard, comme quoi je serais une chauve-souris graisseuse qui découpe ses élèves lors des retenues afin d'utiliser certaines parties de leurs corps en tant qu'ingrédients de potions. N'est-ce pas plaisant ?

- Quoi ?

Un fou rire nerveux s'échappa de Neville, qui dut se tenir le ventre à force de rire. Il parvint à se calmer au bout d'un certain temps, essuyant les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler au coin de ses yeux.

- J'avais presque failli oublier, souffla-t-il. Mais de toute façon, tout le monde sait que ce que tu préfères c'est voir la tête de tes microbes, comme tu les appelles, se décomposer quand tu leur enlèves des points alors que leur sablier est déjà presque vide.

Severus sourit, content de voir que le jeune homme semblait un peu plus détendu. Il se décida alors à relancer une attaque.

- Peut-on savoir de quoi parlait Draco avant d'être interrompu ?

Draco et Neville se regardèrent, semblant communiquer entre eux sans qu'aucun mot n'ait besoin d'être échangé et le blond se tourna vers eux avant d'expliquer :

- En fait, je voulais dire qu'il y aura beaucoup d'amis de la famille lors du carnaval du petit Teddy et que nous pensions annoncer à ce moment là que nous sommes ensemble, Nev et moi.

- Oh, et tu n'as pas peur de la réaction de belle-mamie ?

Le blond grinça un peu des dents, mais fit non de la tête.

- Mais encore ? Renchérit Harry avec un sourire en coin, sûr que quelque chose allait leur tomber dessus sous le regard approbateur de Severus.

- Quoi encore ? Demanda Neville qui ne tenait plus en place. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait chaud ? Fit-il en défaisant les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise avant de s'éventer le visage d'une main.

- Je trouve qu'il fait très bon, au contraire, sourit sadiquement Harry en plongeant son regard dans celui de son ami qui détourna le sien aussitôt.

Depuis qu'Harry était avec Severus, ces deux là avaient eu un impact considérable sur l'autre et il se méfiait de ces deux là, surtout réunis.

- Soit, admettons, dit le professeur de potions. Cela n'explique pas pourquoi Neville a renversé délibérément son verre sur Dray.

L'attaque était lancée, clairement ouverte. Et en ce moment même, Neville ne souhaitait qu'une chose, disparaître le plus loin possible.

Draco était resté silencieux, observant silencieusement son amant. Il comprenait son appréhension mais pas sa réaction. Son parrain n'allait pas le dépecer vivant pour ça ! Et puis ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce que lui devrait affronter quand il annoncerait _cette_ nouvelle !

- Neville, je n'en peux plus… déclara-t-il d'un ton brusque en faisant sursauter violemment ce dernier qui lui lança un regard implorant. Tu avais promis de leur dire ce soir…

- Non c'est faux, tu m'y as obligé ! L'accusa ce dernier en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel devant sa réaction.

- Arrête ça, siffla-t-il en claquant de la langue, agacé. On en avait parlé et on était d'accord il me semble, alors ou tu le fais maintenant, ou c'est moi qui le fais mais je te préviens, tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, crois-moi.

- Mais mais mais, mon… mon cœur, tu n'oserais pas ? Bégaya le Gryffondor.

- Que tu crois ! Maintenant, si ça a si peu d'importance pour toi, on peut tout arrêter et laisser tomber…

- Non !

- Et bien monsieur Londubat, que se passe-t-il de si grave pour que vous en veniez à perdre votre légendaire courage ? Nargua Severus avec un air satisfait.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment parrain ! Trancha Draco d'un ton mordant.

- Au contraire, je pense qu'il n'y a pas meilleur moment, fit soudainement Neville qui affichait désormais un air confiant.

Il semblait s'être métamorphosé sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi, ou presque.

Inspirant profondément pour se donner plus de courage, le Gryffondor se leva, fit le tour de la table et se plaça face à Severus. Ce dernier perdit son sourire, la prestance que dégageait le jeune homme l'incitait à écouter attentivement ce que ce dernier s'apprêtait à lui dire.

« - Severus Snape, commença-t-il avec un sérieux qui déstabilisa quelque peu l'homme. Si je t'ai invité ici ce soir pour manger avec nous, c'est dans un but bien précis. La vérité, c'est que là, tout de suite, je suis mort de trouille à l'idée de te demander ce que je m'apprête à te dire, mais l'ayant promis à Draco, je le ferai car je n'ai qu'une seule parole. Voilà Severus, comme tu le sais, le soir où tu es revenu au Willow Cottage avec Draco, j'étais terrifié car persuadé qu'il allait faire de ma vie un enfer comme c'était le cas à l'école. Aussi, tu te rappelles de ma réaction à son égard, je l'ai rejeté, insulté, maudit, traité de tous les noms possibles. Puis je me suis senti comme le dernier des imbéciles quand tu m'as dit que s'il était avec nous, c'était parce que son père venait de mourir en prison et que sa mère avait décidé de tout laisser tomber pour partir vivre ailleurs, sans plus se préoccuper de son fils. Alors pour me faire pardonner, j'avais décidé de prendre sur moi.

« Puis le temps a passé, et j'ai appris à connaitre ton filleul, sa vraie personnalité, pas le masque qu'il nous offrait à Poudlard. Puis un soir, tu nous as dit que tu ne pouvais pas rentrer car tu avais une réunion importante à l'école, c'est là que les choses ont vraiment commencé à changer. Ce soir là, on s'est vraiment parlés sans aucune barrière entre nous. Puis au fur et à mesure, tu ne pouvais plus rentrer car tu avais beaucoup de travail alors on se débrouillait à deux. Puis un soir, alors que je venais juste d'apprendre que j'avais réussi mes examens de l'école supérieure de Botanique, Draco revenait d'un entretien qu'il avait eu au ministère qui s'était mal passé. Toi, tu n'étais pas là. Alors on a passé la soirée ensemble et on s'est embrassés pour la première fois. Au début, on ne savait pas quoi faire puis on a décidé de laisser faire le temps afin de voir ce que ça donnerait. Et j'en suis tombé amoureux, fou amoureux. Il y a maintenant deux ans, je me souviens être venu te voir afin de t'annoncer que je comptais vivre avec ton filleul, démarrer une nouvelle vie à ses côtés.

« Et me voilà aujourd'hui, dans cette cuisine, te faisant face à nouveau afin de te demander ton autorisation à prendre Draco Malfoy, ton filleul, pour époux. Je désire me lier avec lui jusqu'à la fin de mes jours et le rendre heureux, lui offrir une famille, tout ce dont il voudra car je ne veux que son bonheur. Je veux montrer au monde sorcier que cet homme est celui que j'aime et que rien ni personne ne pourra jamais se mettre entre nous, et que, foi de Londubat, si jamais quelqu'un essaye, il aura à craindre pour son intégrité. Mais je ne peux faire cela sans avoir ta bénédiction car tu es une personne importante pour Draco qui te considère comme un père, aussi c'est pourquoi je te fais cette demande officielle. Severus Snape, m'accordes-tu la main de Draco Malfoy, ton filleul ? »

Un long silence suivit son discours. Il faut dire que voir Neville parler sans reprendre son souffle une seule fois, avec un charisme que peu de personne lui connaissait et faire une telle demande n'arrivait pas tous les jours.

Le Maître des potions était assis sur sa chaise, les yeux ronds, aussi immobile qu'une statue. Il n'avait absolument aucune réaction. Harry, qui se trouvait à sa droite, fixait Neville la bouche grande ouverte. Son ami venait-il réellement de dire ça ? Jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça, il était impressionné. Lui qui avait soit disant une peur bleue de Severus venait de lui faire face de la plus courageuse des manières et sa demande avait été si… magnifiquement dite qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher durant un instant d'être jaloux devant une si belle démonstration d'amour.

Un bruit sourd les sortit tous de leurs pensées. Draco venait de se laisser tomber sur sa chaise. Il n'avait pas quitté Neville des yeux un seul instant, et entendre tout ce que ce dernier venait de dire lui avait fait monté les larmes aux yeux.

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime, fut tout ce qu'il fut capable de murmurer.

Cette remarque fit alors réaliser à Neville ce qu'il venait de faire. Le rouge lui monta instantanément aux joues, et il jeta un regard légèrement inquiet vers Severus qui le sondait du regard.

- Veuillez me suivre, monsieur Londubat, ordonna Snape en se levant avant de se diriger vers le salon.

- Sev ? S'exclama Harry, un air incrédule sur le visage.

Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de son amant.

Draco le regardait de la même manière, mais il les ignora et jeta un regard indéchiffrable au compagnon de son filleul qui se précipita à sa suite, avant que la porte ne se referme derrière lui dans un bruit sec.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? Souffla Draco, complètement perdu.

- Je ne sais pas, Dray, je ne sais pas, répondit Harry sur le même ton.

Un silence presque religieux s'installa entre eux avant qu'Harry ne se retourne brusquement vers le blond et ne s'exclame :

- Par Salazar, mais ça veut dire que vous êtes fiancés maintenant !

- J'espère…

Pendant ce temps là, dans le salon, Severus s'était assis dans le sofa qui faisait face à la cheminée alors que Neville prenait place dans le fauteuil à sa droite. Dire qu'il était angoissé serait un euphémisme. Il était terrifié. Pourquoi le parrain de son amant avait-il voulu le voir seul à seul ? Qu'avait-il fait ?

Une peur sans nom commença à prendre possession de lui. Cela devait se refléter sur son visage car Severus lui dit :

- Calme-toi Neville, je ne vais rien te faire.

En regardant le Maître des potions, le Gryffondor vit qu'il avait l'air sincère aussi se détendit-il.

- Bien, maintenant nous allons attendre un peu, histoire de faire marcher un peu les deux autres dans la cuisine puis nous y retournerons. Mais avant, il me semble que tu attends une réponse, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh, euh… oui, fit le garçon d'une voix à peine audible.

- Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte dans quel chaudron tu viens de me mettre ?

- Quoi ?

Alors là, Neville ne comprenait plus rien, de quoi lui parlait-il ?

- Avec la déclaration que tu viens de faire à Draco, il va falloir que je fasse encore mieux si Harry ne veut pas être vexé, maugréa Severus.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Cela ne m'étonnes pas, tu as toujours été lent à comprendre les choses, se moqua le plus vieux.

- Eh !

- Je ne fais que dire la stricte vérité.

Neville se renfonça dans son fauteuil, les bras croisé et un air boudeur sur le visage.

- Tu es vraiment prêt à tout pour Draco, n'est ce pas ? Reprit sérieusement Severus après quelques instants.

- Oui, affirma aussitôt le Gryffondor.

Severus la sonda un instant de ses yeux onyx, avant d'hocher la tête et de se lever. Il fit le tour du fauteuil et s'arrêta à la hauteur du plus jeune, avant de poser sa main sur son épaule et de dire :

- J'espère qu'il te rendra heureux autant que toi tu le feras. Vous avez ma bénédiction, Neville.

Puis il partit en direction de la cuisine.

L'information mit quelques secondes avant de faire son chemin, et quand Neville comprit ce que signifiaient les mots de Severus, il sauta sur ses pieds et courut à sa suite, le dépassant avant d'entrer avec fracas dans la cuisine, faisant bondir les deux autres de surprise.

- Alors ? Le pressa Draco en se redressant.

- On est fiancés !

- CHAMPAGNE ! Hurla soudainement Harry en levant les bras au ciel.

- Ivrogne, marmonna Severus en entrant plus calmement.

Mais la lueur qui était logée au fond de ses yeux montrait bien qu'il était heureux de tout ça.

La suite de la soirée se déroula dans une ambiance encore plus festive que lorsqu'elle avait débutée. Ils avaient décidé d'un accord commun que les fiançailles de Neville et Draco devaient être fêtées comme il se devait, aussi le cidre Map Apple et le Poiré furent délaissés à profit du champagne qui coula à flot.

Lorsque minuit sonna, Severus, qui était le plus sobre des quatre, décréta qu'il était temps pour Harry et lui de rentrer, ayant un cours à donner à dix heures.

- Ma' noooon, répondit Harry en souriant bêtement. Moi j'suis pas prof'. Et puis demain j'travaille pas !

Ledit prof' leva les yeux au ciel, avant de prendre son amant par le bras.

- Neville, Draco, passez une bonne nuit. Nev, on se voit demain, tâche d'être en forme, finit-il en se dirigeant vers le salon afin d'utiliser la cheminée.

- A demain Sev ! Et merci encore ! S'écria Neville.

- T'vois, lui chuchota Draco à son oreille en l'enlaçant une fois qu'ils furent seuls dans la cuisine. J't'avais dis qu'il te ferait rien, et'pis de toute façon, j'l'aurais pas laissé faire.

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, amour, répondit-il en se tournant vers lui avant de lui voler un baiser. Maintenant, ça va être à ton tour.

- Mmmmm, on en reparlera plus tard… fiancés, souffla le blond tout contre ses lèvres.

- Quoi ? Fit Neville en haussant les sourcils.

- On est fiancés, répéta-t-il un peu plus fort.

Le nouvellement fiancé hocha la tête, un sourire radieux illuminant son visage.

- Au fait, il faut que je te remercie, commença Draco en parsemant le cou de son désormais fiancé de baisers.

- A propos de quoi ? Gémit doucement Neville en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

- Pour la déclaration que tu m'as fait, répondit Draco avant de le pousser sur la table dont il vira tout ce qui se trouvait dessus d'un geste du poignet et de le déposer dessus en prenant ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

De leur côté, quand Severus était sorti de la cheminée avec Harry dans leur salon, le brun lui avait sauté dessus, l'embrassant avec une telle puissance que cela lui avait coupé le souffle. Il tenta de le repousser, mais rien n'y fit, le brun était collé à lui et ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

- Harry, arrête…

- J'ai envie de toi Sev.

La voix de son amant était emplie de désir non contenue et le regard émeraude qu'il posait sur lui tellement intense que Severus ne put que replonger sur les lèvres rougies. Il les entraîna alors en direction de la chambre, les vêtements se perdant au fur et à mesure de leur trajet. Quand ils arrivèrent au niveau de la porte, Harry l'ouvrit en la faisant claquer contre le mur avant de tirer son compagnon à l'intérieur et de le pousser droit sur le lit, se laissant tomber sur lui en reprenant ses lèvres avec force.

- Je t'aime Severus.

Ces mots avaient été dis dans un simple murmure mais la sincérité avec laquelle ils avaient été prononcés fit monter une douce chaleur au niveau des joues du concerné. Il enlaça Harry tendrement et l'allongea à ses côtés.

Ils se faisaient désormais face dans le lit et leurs lèvres étaient quasiment collées l'une à l'autre, s'embrassant plus ou moins chastement.

- Je sais Harry.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et fixa son compagnon avec une lueur étrange au fond des yeux.

- Je suis heureux pour Neville et Draco, ils méritent vraiment d'être heureux. Fiancés… j'ai du mal à y croire et pourtant c'est tellement vrai.

- Et oui comme quoi, tout arrive, sourit Severus en lui caressant le dos.

- Je me souviens encore de Draco déclarant que jamais il ne s'attacherait à quelqu'un, les Malfoy n'étant pas fait pour aimer.

- L'influence de Lucius était forte, c'est une bonne chose qu'il ne soit plus là, Draco peut enfin vivre et visiblement, Londubat a su voir en lui ce que peu de personne peuvent prétendre avoir réussi. Je suis content qu'ils soient ensemble car ils se complètent bien.

- Comme nous, fit remarquer Harry en se plaçant au dessus de lui, laissant glisser ses lèvres contre son torse.

- Oui, comme nous, souffla Severus, appréciant les caresses de son Gryffondor.

Ce dernier commençait à descendre de plus en bas, stimulant le sexe en érection de son amant qui ne demandait qu'à ce qu'on s'occupe de lui. Avec un sourire quelque peu sadique que Severus ne put voir, Harry fit descendre lentement l'une de ses mains vers celui-ci avant de le prendre et de débuter de doux lents va-et-vient dessus, faisant grogner légèrement de frustration son propriétaire. Son sourire s'accentua. Décidant de le stimuler encore un peu, il prit l'un de ses tétons en bouche et commença le maltraiter doucement, alors que sa main restante s'occupait du deuxième.

Puis soudainement, il se redressa, s'arrêtant avant de fixer son amant qui lui lança un regard noir.

- D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser à un truc, déclara-t-il comme s'il n'avait pas été occupé juste quelques secondes avant.

- Quoi Potter ? Tu veux pas qu'on en parle à un autre moment ? On était occupés au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué ! Cracha-t-il en tentant de bouger son bassin pour accentuer ses dires, mais Harry resta de marbre.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua le sourire sadique de celui-ci ainsi que la lueur étrange qui se trouvait au fond de ses yeux. Une vague d'inquiétude monta alors en lui : qu'est ce que Potter avait encore inventé ?

Et Severus devait avouer que même s'il s'était imaginé tous les scénarios possibles dans sa situation, il ne se serait jamais attendu aux mots qui suivirent.

- C'est quand que tu me feras ta demande ?

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plu =)<em>

_**.**_

_Note : Je tenais à tous vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont énormément touché. Vous avez été nombreux à m'en laisser et tous vos compliments m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir d'autant plus qu'il s'agit là de ma toute première histoire personnelle de publiée._

_J'espère d'ailleurs n'avoir oublié personne en répondant aux reviews._

_Sachez, suite à vos avis plus que positif sur « __**Mardi Gras**__ » et vos réponses, que j'ai écris une Séquelle qui s'intitule « __**Le Carnaval**__ » et qui est actuellement postée sur mon compte. Alors si vous désirez retrouver les personnages, et voir ce que leur réserve le week-end, vous savez où aller ;)_

_D'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué que vous avez été nombreux à me demander ce que contenait la fiole que Draco et Harry ont mis dans la pâte à crêpes… et je dois vous avouer que je n'ai pas arrêté de rire à chaque fois que l'on m'a posé la question. Ça me fait plaisir car on voit que vous ne lisez pas à moitié et surtout, tout a son importance, même le plus infime détail ! Pour ce qui est de la réponse… elle est dans la Séquelle ^-^_

_En tout cas, je vous remercie toutes et tous encore une fois et j'espère vous retrouver sur la Séquelle._

**_._**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes sur mon forum dont le lien est dans mon profil !**


End file.
